


聖誕小鹿

by darkdevil0718



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdevil0718/pseuds/darkdevil0718
Summary: 獅子thor x 鹿loki，現代獸人AU可以隨意變換動物或人的型態，變成人的型態耳朵和尾巴會保留。2021年2月21日21:21添加提示：本人沒用ao3.beta！那是盜文。本人只使用ao3/SY/wland三個，同id。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Top! Thor, thorki, 锤基
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	聖誕小鹿

**Author's Note:**

> 平安夜突然因為題目想寫的，有點流水帳  
> 我就是想寫那小鹿尾巴！！那(比)麼(劃)可愛！
> 
> ＊*Merry Christmas 2020*＊  
> and  
> *＊Happy New Year 2021＊*

************

很多年前平安夜的那一天，小獅子thor在雪地打滾撒歡時發現一隻鋪著一層雪凍僵的小鹿，於是他立刻把小鹿帶回家求救，frigga打電話把家庭醫生請過來，大人們在溫暖的火爐前堅持幫年幼的小鹿做心臟復蘇，隨著時間流逝在他們失去希望的時候，伴隨著聖誕夜零點的鐘聲發生了奇蹟，虛弱的小鹿張開了它像森林一樣的雙眼，本能在確認生存環境安全後變回一個黑髮雪膚的小男孩，於是這個肉食動物家庭裡從此以後多了一個草食物動物的小兒子。

************

在這個平等和平的社會，獅子和鹿這兩種食物鏈動物組成的家庭雖然奇妙但也不是沒有，thor至今也忘不了第一次見到loki的感覺，像森林一樣水粼粼的大眼睛一下子就俘獲了frigga和自己的心。

************

小loki在適應肉食新家庭的時候，只願意主動親近一開始救助自己的thor，還不能敏捷走路的小短腿，只能用大大的綠眼睛追著那個歡快的小太陽，只要小thor不在他視線內那雙大眼睛就會開始濕潤，然後奶聲奶氣哭著呼喊哥哥，不願意離開thor，最終thor的小床被換成更大的床供兩個小朋友可以在上面翻滾，每晚兩個小團子抱成一團睡在一起。

對於突然擁有一個聖誕奇蹟一樣軟軟萌萌弟弟的小thor，覺得那是聖誕老人送給自己的聖誕小鹿。

************

身體虛弱和習性不一樣的小兒子讓firgga花費無數的心思，從此餐桌上的蔬菜越來越多，面對弟弟一臉歡喜遞過來的蔬菜汁讓討厭蔬菜說不出拒絕的小thor苦不堪言。

************

從loki能敏捷走路後，那條會擺動的可愛小鹿尾巴總是輕易吸引thor的視線，受貓科本性影響，自制力差的小thor總是忍不住撲過去咬，第一次的時候沒把尖牙收好把loki弄哭了，平日溫柔親切的frigga第一次生氣得打了自己一頓屁股教育；第二次的時候，小thor記得收起了尖牙，再次突然被咬尾巴讓草食動物的小loki僵著身子一臉害怕的問『你是不是想把我吃了？』，嚇得小thor立刻把尾巴吐出來內疚了很久，那段時間小太陽像枯毀的向日葵一樣，然而無數次小thor自制無果後，為了自己的小太陽恢復活力小loki選擇去適應，反而隨著年齡增加讓thor漸漸變得事無忌憚。

************

年經累月，像兄弟又像青梅足馬的兩人漸漸長大，thor主動打破了那個曖昧的界線，在odin差點氣得要打斷thor腿後，他們變成被家長接受的跨種族情侶。

thor一直改不掉突然咬一下捏一下loki尾巴的習慣，雖然只是輕輕捏著含著或者貓科的習性幫他的尾巴舔毛，但尾巴這麼敏感的地方，最後舔著舔著就擦搶走火，但考慮到loki未成年和父母的警告，thor一直沒做到最後一步。

有時候loki很煩惱thor到底喜歡的是他本人還是他的尾巴，thor對他的尾巴從小有種莫名其妙的狂熱，害他對著自己的尾巴吃醋很久，但他又不能對自己的尾巴怎樣，發洩捏痛了痛得還是自己。

************

兩人都很喜歡變回本體一起睡覺，幼時的關係loki特別怕冷，所以很喜歡被獅子圈在懷裡，那裡溫暖又舒適，貓科本性thor很喜歡幫loki舔毛，大大的舌頭意外的溫柔舒服，只要舔到尾巴，把那小尾巴含進嘴loki總會伏底身子無意識露出下面粉嫩的穴口，這時候thor就會放過那小尾巴轉而把佈滿倒刺的舌頭舔上那些另loki發出更多好聽呻吟的地方，細長的後腿像抓癢一樣不停亂踢，舔得那小屁股濕答答全身都是自己的味道讓thor滿意得打咕嚕。每次都被loki吐槽像打雷一樣吵，但卻口嫌體正直的熟睡。

有時候thor會懷疑，是不是從小被自己舔太多，所以loki的屁股才這麽翹？？但他喜歡！

************

又到了一年一度的聖誕假期，loki覺得他今年可以主動又明正而順的得到某些成長和改變，為thor和自己準備了一件特別的聖誕禮物，為此他暗地害羞了很久。

平安夜的夜晚loki穿著thor過大的運動服露著兩條雪白的長腿偷偷摸摸跑到thor的房間，畢竟父母在一樓的房間裡。

thor看著那裸露的長腿時表示了不滿，立刻把人往床裡塞，兩人在被窩裡一邊親吻thor一邊用手把那冰冷的雙腿摩擦變暖，像兩隻玩鬧的幼獸，雙手逐漸往上，一邊揉捏軟綿的臀肉一邊握上那小尾巴，感受著尾巴在溫暖的大手內左右擺動，直到指尖上奇異的觸感，thor放開那被自己親得發紅的雙唇，捲起運動服的下擺，看到那件令人血脈僨張的蕾絲內褲，loki主動的翻身趴在床上露出那雪白挺翹的小屁股。

那是一條蕾絲情趣內褲，內褲後面是開檔的只有三條帶子，一條在腰上固定另外兩條沿著臀部外圍沒入腿心連接前方的布料承托著可愛的陰囊，兩臀白肉被勒得更加挺翹，正中是用墨綠色金邊的絲帶在尾巴根部綁了一個漂亮的蝴蝶結，若隱若現的擋住那粉嫩後穴，thor覺得自己的陰莖跳了一下。

thor揉上眼前兩臀白肉，軟綿的臀肉從指縫漏出，雙手把臀肉揉捏成各種形狀，臀肉往兩邊掰開時蝴蝶結的絲帶被夾在臀縫上，隨著臀肉被揉捏摩擦著敏感的穴口和會陰。

「嗯⋯啊哈、別玩了！」被褻玩的害羞和身體的渴望折磨著loki，不自覺的扭動屁股想擺脫那魔抓。

「還沒到0點你就急著讓我拆禮物了～」thor掰開臀瓣看著那和動物型態不一樣的粉嫩後穴，長時間的被舔弄調教，那裡已經自動分泌出腸液把絲帶染濕。

thor咬了一口臀肉後舔上那誘人的穴口，柔軟的舌頭立刻就被熱情的夾緊，待穴內足夠濕潤，粗大的手指替換了舌頭，舌頭舔上尾巴敏感的交接處，空閒的手摸上在滴水的陰莖，同時三點被服侍讓loki舒服得控制不住，隻能咬緊枕頭生怕驚醒樓下的父母，最後伴隨可愛的鼻音被thor舔上高潮。

空虛的甬道帶出深處的渴求，臀縫貼上巨大的灼熱讓loki忍不住顫抖，汗濕的背緊貼身後大獅子溫暖又令人安心的厚實胸膛，被熟悉的氣息佔據，第一次被正式進入時loki哭了，疼痛混合上各種情緒。

「現在你完完全全屬於我了。」thor抱緊懷裡的人，感受著，心裡和生理雙重滿足。

thor把扶著細腰的雙手扣上loki雙手，兩人十指緊扣，健壯的腰腹緩慢有力地抽插，讓彼此細細感受這特別的時刻。

「從我發現你的那天開始，你就隻能屬於我！」

專橫的愛語伴隨兩人迎接高潮，loki轉過身主動索吻，年輕活力的兩人在親吻中度過不應期，開始第二輪、第三輪⋯⋯

最後在loki求饒中，thor吃飽喝足的放過被折騰壞的人，隨著零點的鐘聲，thor親了親懷裡的小鹿，抱著疲憊的人一起進入甜蜜的夢鄉。

**Author's Note:**

> 然而其實我腦內的聖誕小鹿是manta太太聖誕圖那隻躺在爆胸聖誕老人thor胸肌上的小鹿，和文裡完全不符（爆笑）


End file.
